Toponomastica Veneziana
מונחים מקובלים בוונציה למקומות ציבוריים - אלו אוסף של שמות, יחודיים לעיר ונציה, אשר מסבירים את מהותו את המקום הציבורי. בסיור בעיר מבחינים במקומות אלו, לפי המונחים המקובלים ואז כדאי לעמוד על מקורם. יש בכך עניין לכל מטייל. ריכוז המונחים העיקריים thumb|598px|nrfz|מרכז| אתר מפורט ממליצים על רובע סן פולו בונציה בתור ריכוז של מקומות טיפוסיים. הרקע הכינויים, שהיו למונחים מקובלים, למקומות בוונציה שונים לעומת המקובל בערים אחרות באיטליה. לעתים קרובות, מקורם של השמות הוא מהשפות: לטינית, צרפתית, ערבית ועוד. הפריסה של העיר, המחולקת לשישה רבעים, לא עושה את זה קל לעקוב אחר המספרים האישיים כפי שהם מתקדמים ואינם מכבדים את סדר הגיוני, למעשה, כתובת הבית כוללת מספר סידורי, אך לא את שם הרחוב (Calle) בו נמצא הבית. הבתים ממוספרים לפי הרובע. רובע קסטלו ( Il sestiere di Castello) , המאוכלס הגדול ביותר של ונציה, יש לו בית עם המספר 6828! האם תציג את השמות עוזר לנו באיתור המקומות שמעניינים אותנו. אבל צריך להיזהר, כמו במקרה של רחובות כמו Calle della Madonna o del Magazen o del Cristo, שהם בנקודות שונות של העיר. לכן, כאשר אתם שואלים שאלה הוונציאנית אתה צריך לפחות יודע איך להגיד את השם של contrada שבו ממוקם המקום שאתה מחפש. לדוגמא: "אני יודע להצביע על הדרך להגיע למספר XXXX סמוך סנטו סטפנו?" ( Per esempio: "Mi sa indicare la strada per arrivare al numero xxxx vicino a Santo Stefano?"). אותו מינויים לתקן ונציאני San Luca o a San Bartolomeo. * ראו עוד להלן שמות המקרשימת המונחים המקובלים בוונציה. השמות ימין|thumb|Borgoloco San Lorenzo [http://www.venipedia.org/wiki/index.php?title=Borgoloco המקור ויקיונציה] thumb|ימין|באר בוונציה [http://alloggibarbaria.blogspot.co.il/2010/01/vere-da-pozzo-venezia.html המקור] * ' Barbaria ' - הכינוי נכלל בשם הרחוב: Barbaria de le Tole שברובע סן-פאול (45.438769, 12.342716).ראו תמונות מרחוב באותו שם ברובע אחר, קסטלו הסבר לכינוי: באזור זה היו מחסני עצים שייבאו, אולי גם מארצות ברבריות. כן פעלו ברחוב נגרים שעסקו בעיצוב קורות עץ לריהוט, Tole פירושו שולחן. המקור * ' Borgoloco ' - אזור מלונות או אכסניות כמו בכתובת :Borgoloco San Lorenzo 1502 באזור S. Lorenzo (45.436157, 12.351381 ) venipedia Borgoloco venipedia *''' Ca''' . קיצור הוונציאנים משמשים כדי לציין את הבית, ובעיקר משפחות האצולה. דוגמאות לכך: Ca' D'Oro sede della Galleria Franchetti ו-Ca' Foscari sede della facoltà universitaria di Economia e Commercio * Calle ''' - הוא שם נפוץ בוונציה שניתן להרחובות ארוכים וצרים. השם בא מהמונח הלטיני callis שפירושו sentiero - נתיב . גם בספרד יש למונח אותה משמעות. גרסאות דומות של המונח: "רחוב קטן", "Callesella", אלא גם "רחוב ארוך" ו- "הרחוב הרחב". בוונציה קיימות למעלה מ -3000 "calli". * '''Campo - פירושו שדה ובונציה "כיכר". הסבר אפשרי: בעבר היו בין הבתים שדות, מכוסים בדשא, ולעתים קרובות רעו כבשים וסוסים. באותו "שה" פנוי בריכוזי בנינים הוקמה גם הכנסייה ובית הקברות. מאוחר יותר במקום הדשא ה"שדה" רוצף באבנים שטוחות וזה הכיכר שאנו רואים היום. כיכר גדולה מכונה Campezzo וכיכר קטנה Campello. " שדה קטן" (Il Campiello) הוא גם שם של פרס ספרותי מפורסם שטקס הענקתו מתקיים מדי שנה בחצר של ארמון הדוצ'ה. * Pozzo - בעבר בכל כיכר הייתה לפחות באר אחת (Pozzo) שממנה אפשר היה לשאוב מים לשתייה ולשימוש ביתי - Vere da Pozzo. מקורו של השם הוא בכר הדשא שהיה מסביב לבור המים. היום נצפה שריד באי ( (45.433889, 12.36) סן פייטרו די קסטלו San Pietro di Castello - יש בוונציה כ-600 בארות Pozzi המים לבאר הגיעו במקור ממי הגשמים שנקזו בכיכר, אשר כלל משטחים נמוכים אליהם התנכזו מי הגשמים , במעמקי האדמה מולאו שכבות קרקע אוטמות שבהן הצטברו מי הגשמים. מהבאר זו נשאבו המים,לאחר שעברו סינון בקרקע מיוחדת שמולאה בבור (ראו להלן). בשנת בצורת הובאו מים בסירות מהיבשת ומשנת 1884 מנהר Sile . תרשים של באר בוונציה thumb|650px|מרכז| שמות (המשך) * Canale נתיב מים המשמש בוונציה להובלת נוסעים ומסעות. לחופי הנתיב בנויים הארמונות המפוארים של העיר. ידועים הנתיבים הבאים: thumb|ימין|Giudecca Canal (middle), and the Grand Canal with Punta della Dogana (lower right). *della Grande לנוסעים וסירות קלות ( It is 3.8 km long, and 30 to 90 m wide, with an average depth of five meters * ו-Canale della Giudecca לאוניות - מוביל לנמל, אך גם בנתיב זה האוניות מובלות על-ידי ספינת גרר ולא בכח עצמם. (עומק מינימום של 4.1 עד למקסימום של 12 מטרים, ורוחב מינימום של 244 ועד למקסימום של 450 מטרים ). בשתי התעלות מהירות הנסיעה מוגבלת על פי חוק, כדי למנוע נזק ליציבות הבניינים העתיקים בצידי התעלה. Carampane . Carampane ממוקם בשטח סמוך במחוז סן קסיאנו. השם בא מן Rampani Ca 'שהיה בעלות על בית של תושב למשפחת אצולה homonymous שם. כבר בשנות ה 500 עוסקת על Carampane זונות שהיה החובה להישאר בתוך אזור זה, יחד עם הקריאות "קסטלטו" מתיו הקדוש. מתברר להיות סוף טיפוסי של שמות המקומות של ונציה. Chiovere . Chiovere לא רחוק הכנסייה לנזירים לעבר התחנה. Chiovere היה פעם החללים הגדולים בם הוצבו לייבש את הבגדים לאחר צביעה, תלויים בחבלים ארוכים הנתמכים על ידי מקלות או מקלות. באזור זה בניינים ישנים ועד המאה העשרים ובתים חדשים שנבנו נהרסו מאז 1909. של האחר Chiovere נמצא באזור מבוזר של Cannaregio, בסנט ג'רום. משפט בית המשפט . בית המשפט בשם מ "חצר אחורית" טווח אופייני של שמות המקומות בוונציה. מתברר להיות ריבוע קטן מוקף בתים ויש לו רק כניסה (שהוא גם פלט). בית המשפט רשאי גם פורקן בערוץ ולפעמים פי הבאר. יש כמה "קצר" קטן, נקובות "cortesele". Crosera . זה נקרא crosera הכביש הראשי שחוצה עם "יבלות" משניות. גם הביטוי הזה נמצא רק שמות מקומות בוונציה. השם נובע האיטלקית בצומת . בסיס יסודות . Fondamente הם הבנקים לאורך התעלות של העיר. הם נקראים כך משום שמות המקומות המקומיים ישמשו תשתית למבנים. תמיד יש להם זמין הנחיתות לסירות. Fontego . המחסן היה בניין גדול שבו הסחורות אוחסנו. מחסנים ציבוריים הם מאוחסנים קמח דוחן, בעוד שאחרים נועדו הטורקים והגרמנים כדי להקל את עסקיהם. שמות המקום בוונציה הוא שזה נובע הערבי פונדוק , כלומר הפקדה לסחורות. רשימה . הרשימות היו הכבישים ממוקמים בקרבת שגרירות זרה, כמו Spagna di ליסטה, כמה עשרות מטרים מהתחנה. ליסטון , מאפיין של שמות מקומות בונציה, ממוקם בפיאצה סן מרקו, ואת נתיב בין שני הצדדים סלל בשיש לבן. סריגה פרטי לבוש . חנות הסדקית הייתה צדדי הקבצים של חנויות מוצרים. כרגע יש רק מרצ'ריה, על הדרכים הארוכות החל ריאלטו ס מרק. בשנת שמות מקומות זה נקרא Marzaria . Paludo . Paludo היה אזור קולח שפעם הייתה ביצה, מקום מוצף לעתים קרובות במהלך גאות. ניב מבוטא palùo . כיכר . בוונציה שמות המקומות ניתן רק ריבוע אחד, זה של סן מרקו, אחד האזורים מונומנטלי היפה ביותר בעולם, "סלון" של הוונציאנים. Piazzale Roma במקום משמש automobilstico סופנית. ברכה . הברכה, זה אומר המונח עצמו, זה היה מקום שבו אתה יכול לשחות, כמו ברכה, היה דיג. אזורים אלה מולאו לאפשר בנייה של בניינים כדי להקל על המעבר של בני אדם מסוימים. סניף . הסניף הוא הכביש המסתעף מעוד גדול. זה יכול להצטרף שני כבישים אלא גם בשדה, לפעמים הסניף אין דרך החוצה. ריו . הם נקראים ערוצי תעלות שעוברות לאורכה ולרוחבה של ונציה. ישנם יותר מ -400 ואת נתיבי המים המשמשים לתחבורה של דברים ואנשים. המקור המונח באנגלית הוא "זרם" ומופיע שמות מקומות מקומיים. ריו Tera ריו Tera . ריו Tera הוא ערוץ קבור על מנת לשפר את התנועה להולכי רגל. זה אומר "זרם תת-קרקעי." תעלות רבים נקברו בעיקר במאה התשע-עשרה. מתחתיו לעתים קרובות עדיין זורם המים של הערוץ הישן. ריבה . היא מגדירה את החוף בוונציה בדרך כלל רחב יותר "קרן". הם לעגון סירות ואנשים העוברים. Ruga . קמטים נקראים הכביש כי הוא מצופה חנויות ובתים. שמות המקום בוונציה נובעים מונח קמט מהצרפתים "rue". salizzada Salizzada . Salizzada חייבת את שמה את עובדת היותו אחד הדרכים הראשונות סלל, המרוצפת באבנים (את אבני הריצוף ). לפני שבאו סלול, פעם כל הרחובות היו עפר. מחוזי . ונציה הייתה מחולקת לשישה חלקים מאז ימי קדם. למעשה ישנם שישה מחוזות, שלושה מכל צד של התעלה הגדולה: Cannaregio, סן מרקו Castello (המכונה גם "Olivolo"), דורסודורו, סן פולו סנטה קרוצ'ה. שמות המקום אז הביעו וריאציה מקומית בסוף המשמש בדרך כלל באיטליה, בשכונה . Sotoportego . Sotoportego ( מרפסת ) הוא פיסת כביש נמצא מתחת לבתים. המונח מופיע בדרך כלל שמות מקומות בוונציה. שמות המקום בוונציה מתבטאים שחור על שיחות טיפוסיות רקע לבנים כתובות בניב nizioleti , כי הוא "גיליונות מעט." לינה זולה בוונציה - See more at: http://www.innvenice.com/Toponomastica-Venezia.htm#sthash.3BYDAmsq.dpuf